1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device that removes residual toner remaining on an image holder and to an image forming apparatus that uses this cleaning device.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatus that transfer a toner image that has been formed on an image holder such as a photoreceptor drum to a medium such as paper are known. For example, in common electrophotographic image forming apparatus represented by copiers and laser printers, an image is formed by a charging step, an exposing step, a developing step, a transferring step and a fixing step, and transfer residual toner (below, simply called “residual toner”) remaining on the image holder in the transfer step is removed in a cleaning step.
As a cleaning device that is used in the cleaning step, a system that uses a blade to clean and remove the residual toner remaining on the image holder is known.